The present invention relates to personal self-defense devices. In particular, the present invention is a hand-held self-defense device using a stabbing point to inflict injury to an attacker.
Present self-defense devices range from pistols to billy clubs. However, both pistols and billy clubs are not suitable for a great portion of the population. Many people do not wish to carry guns and do not have the physical capacity to use a club against an attacker. There are a number of devices that are designed for use by women. The objective of many of these is to provide a self-defense weapon that does not require strength or skill and is safe for the user. A pepper fog spray canister is such a device. These are hand held canisters of compressed pepper spray (typically a combination of ground cayenne pepper) which are directed into the face of an attacker temporarily blinding and incapacitating them. These devices suffer from lack of effectiveness in some situations--they are just not powerful enough of a deterrent. Other more powerful agents are similarly used in self-defense sprays. However, these also have greater risk to the user. Stabbing devices can be effectively used to fend off attackers and do not require great strength or skill. A significant problem with stabbing devices is the risk to the user both before and during use. Any device that maintains an uncovered stabbing point may potentially injure the user while being transported or carried. Carrying an uncovered stabbing point is impractical, for example in a woman's pocketbook, because self inflicted wounds are too likely. A solution to self-injury is, of course, to cover the point when not in use. This, though, renders such a device useless for the average person. During the confusion and stress of a personal attack, the necessity of physically uncovering or uncapping a stabbing point before use will too greatly hinder most users. A self-defense weapon must be continuously ready for reflexive use to be effective. If the user must remember to activate, or uncover, or perform any other physical action not instinctive or autonomous in a defensive mode, it is too likely that the device will not be used effectively. To ensure that the self-defense weapon is properly used, it should integrate into the natural reflexive actions of persons in a mode of self-defense.
What is needed is a self-defense weapon that provides a strong deterrent to attackers, is safe for the user, and is readily used in a natural reflexive self-defense mode.